Razel von Cresto
Razel von Cresto 'ボン クレスト is the only daughter of the Elder of Excaty. She's officially known as ''Wizardness of Beasts, but was nicknamed as Monster Whisperer or Monster Tamer. Razel is the main protagonist of '''Monster Whisperer series. She has the ability to communicate with beasts. Razel is the sister of Amizel and Emizel. Eventually she gets married to Toramaru. Apperance Razel is a petite girl with the height of a seven years old human child. Even as she grows older, her height remains the same as it's a typical trait of the family. Due to her short height, she is often mistaken to be much younger of her actual age. She has emerald-colored eyes and her hair is golden in color. She let's her hair grow during the series so that it eventually slashes the ground as she walks. Razel has no attemps to cut her hair any shorter and eventually ties it on a french-braid in order to have more mobility. Aside from the short height, the von Cresto family has another specific trait that tell them apart from the other Wizards. Because of the family's longevity it takes at least 2000 years for Razel to reach her early teens and 2000 more for her to be able to produce a child. They keep on growing physically till the age of 35 (six to seven in human years), but after that their apperance remains the same. Personality Razel's enthusiasm and desire to explore the world comes from her childhood, when she used to play the game of hide and seek with her caretakers. From her birth she has had a bright personality, what helped her to enchant people in her own way, but her speech was reserved. In fact, she did not pronounce proper words until she started attending to school at the age of seven. She showed and interest of learning about new things, but also could become very reserved and shut herself into the villa, like what happened after the expedition outside the city walls, when she earned the title of Aretaeon. Her ultimate pleasure was, and still is, stories. She begged Katsuyo to tell her a bedtime story about her adventures and expeditions as a scholar and researcher. After becoming the student of Cinel, the job of a storyteller was passed on to him. As the years passed by, Razel changed from a listener to tell stories about her own adventures. Razel's interest toward study and specifically the study of beasts was the thing that eventually saved her from killing herself. Becoming a student of Cinel, Razel started to show more interest towards beasts and yearned to learn more about them. She was a fast learner, with stories of Cinel's adventures around the world working as the prize of her studies. Meanwhile she was a hard worker, Razel also showed signs of not being very demanding - especially about her handwriting. Razel eventually befriended Shigeto and took him as a study partner in order to get along better with people, but even now she prefers to be with beasts over wizards. She enjoyes spending time with the people she's close with, but tends to act very distant, alarmed and sometimes even cold around stangers. Because of her position as a lady of the country, she has to act friendly around people and she dislikes this very much. She'd rather be spending some time with beasts. Razel is shown to be very loyal towards her family and the people she holds dear. She is very determined and doesn't hesitate to act if someone dear to her is in danger. She also can't tolerate any misbehavior towards beasts and will step out to project them. Razel is a person who gets along with beasts better that she does with those of her own race. Plot Razel doesn't have a history, because her whole life story is being explored in the Monster Whisperer Trilogy. Birth And Early Years Razel was born on a stormy night. The weather had remained sunny and dry on the days before, but the rain came crashing down the moment Razel's mothers water broke. The delivery was a hard and exhausting, but finally the girl was born close to midnight. She was soon brought to her father, who realized that she had inherited his hair and her mothers eyes. He named the girl "Razel" and after sharing a moment together, he then learned that his wife had left the world not long after the delivery. When Razel was taken to her room, two fluffy figures bought a young pup there and left it on her cot. That's when Razel and Ratos met for the first time. coming soon. Relationships Family Ayzen von Cresto Ayzen is Razel's father and he cherishes the girl very much. Amizel von Cresto Amizel is Razel's other brother and he treasures her very much. Emizel von Cresto Emizel is Razel's younger brother and he looks up to her very much. Reseachers Katsuyo Razel's wetnurse and the person the girl thinks of as her mother. Cinel Razel's teacher and the person she looks up to very much. Companions Shigeto A fellow student of Cinel, Razel's companion during her first research trip and her eventual lover. Died of uncurable disease while Razel was in the human realm. Toramaru A young boy whom Razel saved during one of her trips. Has drank the tears of siren what granted him longer life. He's known as a Witch for practising dark magic. Wizard of poisons, he was also the student of Rhionne. Guel Great-granddaughter of Cinel, Guel joins Razel during her trip to gather the ingredients for the cure. Abilities Coming Soon Medicine & Poison: Razel has trained under an herbalist and pharmacist while on her stay in Susety. She learned the basics of creating different kind of medicine from herbs as well as mixing herbs to create poisons. She studied under Rhionne for ten years and did some self-studying during the Empty Century of her life. Razel worked as the medic in the expeditions, until she was replaced by Toramaru had more experience with herbs, medicine and poison. Razel received a medicine book from Rhionne and it was eventually updated with Toramaru’s. Quotes “I knows now. Ratos. I calls thou Ratos.” - '''To Ratos; Chapter 2' ''“Hmm, why not. The original reason why you became my person teacher doesn’t haunt me anymore and I think it’s about time for me start meeting new people if I ever want to become a researcher. I also really like your teaching Cinel, I really do, but I could get so much more if I had a fellow student to puzzle the problems with.” ''- To Cinel; Chapter 5'' Trivia * Her appearance and name are based on Rapunzel from Tangled. * Razel has stated that she's a morning person. * She remained mute until she turned seven. This was when Katsuyo got worried and enrolled her to school. * All the von Cresto family members have their birthdays based on Lord of The Rings characters death dates. Razel's birthday March 3rd, is the date Saruman died in the movie version. Category:Von Cresto Family Category:Female Characters Category:Monster Tamers Category:Students Category:Excaty Category:Main Characters Category:Wizards and Wizardess Category:Researchers